


Hair Tug

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Dean gets carried away by AJ's hair.





	

Dean looked down at the sweaty face before him. How it twisted in ecstasy as Dean thrust into his tight ass. Chestnut brown hair flowed down AJ’s face, the sweat causing it to stick so beautifully. 

Dean reached down, stroking his hair. It was beautiful. So soft. It was like petting the soft fur of a cat or a weasel. It tangled and threaded wonderfully between his fingertips.

It’d be a shame if someone were to pull it. That’s what Dean’s thoughts were when he yanked hard. The strands of hair went taut and AJ’s mouth went wide. A loud moan escaped those open lips as Dean thrust harder inside.


End file.
